Essai
by Nakirikiri
Summary: "Uh, hello? Sasuke? Oh shit, did I break you? Are you broken?" m/m. sns.


This is how it starts.

"Hey, hey Sasuke."

Sasuke grunts, not bothering to glance up from his chemistry notes.

"It's nothing really important. I'm thinking about running away and becoming a stripper."

Sasuke jolts. "You what?"

"Kidding!" Naruto says, grinning widely, all teeth. "Just checking if you were listening."

Sasuke scowls down at the jagged black line his pen made. "Well?"

Naruto screws up his face in what Sasuke assumes is concentration for a moment, examining him narrowly, before seemingly giving up in favour of scoffing. "Heh. Doesn't matter."

There's a building twitch in Sasuke's brow. "What? Spit it out already."

"No, no, it's not important. You'd probably hit me if I said, now that I think about it."

And if that isn't a neon-red flag, Sasuke doesn't know what is. He leans forward the slightest bit over his study desk, legs prepared to uncross in order to lunge across the floor of his bedroom. "Naruto..." He says, low and dangerous. "What have you done now?"

Sasuke tries very hard not to jump to conclusions, so he does not think about all the games he'd let Naruto borrow, or any of his mother's priceless art pieces scattered around the house, or Sakura's wrath after Naruto inevitably decides to implicate him in this... whatever it is.

Naruto flinches at the killing intent that must be radiating off of him by now, and Sasuke almost, almost breaks in order to smirk at it. Naruto leans back, hands up in supplication. "No! It's not, ah, I didn't do anything! Nothing happened! Promise!"

"If it's nothing, why would I hit you?"

Naruto flounders, mouth opening and closing uselessly, and then finally bursts out; "I was just going to ask if you'd ever kissed anyone, asshole!"

Sasuke blinks once, twice, the wall clock ticks obnoxiously in the stunned silence.

"Uh, hello? Sasuke? Oh shit, did I break you? Are you broken?"

Sasuke's head snaps away from Naruto's waving hand, and his scowl returns in full force. "I'm fine," he says, batting Naruto back. With that, he returns to his notes.

Not three seconds pass before Naruto says, "So? Going to answer the question?"

Sasuke huffs, setting his pen down. Clearly, he won't be getting much work done until this is settled. "Did the girls put you up to this?"

"What? No! This is just what guys do. Y'know, talk about the stuff they've done." Naruto almost phrases it like a question, which prompts Sasuke to raise an eyebrow.

"I, I just. Was wondering," Naruto finishes lamely.

"Why." Sasuke deadpans. And here, Naruto truly seems to struggle, gulping and readjusting his loosened tie, darting his eyes back and forth, almost like a cornered animal.

Sasuke opens his mouth to dismiss the topic entirely, but before he can, Naruto's eyes narrow in defiance and he snaps, "Why don't you answer the question? Yes or no, or are you embarrassed because no one would come near you with a ten foot pole?"

Sasuke knows he's being goaded. He knows. This does not mean that he has any control over how his temper flares at Naruto's words. "Not that it's any of your business, dumb ass, but believe it or not, I have."

Naruto gapes. "Who?" He asks immediately, voice an octave higher than usual. "Wait, no. I don't believe you. You're just saying that so I'll drop it!"

"You calling me a liar, Uzumaki?"

"Maybe I am!" Naruto says, slapping his palms on the desk and leaning forward. "Who'd even want to get close to your stupid face?"

Sasuke sucks his teeth. "You wouldn't know them."

"Ha!" Naruto jabs a righteous finger into Sasuke's chest. "You won't say because you're lying!"

"I'm not lying!"

Anyone else would have conceded by now, cowed by Sasuke's withering glare, but Naruto only glares right back. "Prove it, then."

A muscle ticks in Sasuke's jaw, and without a moments' pause to question his actions, he seizes Naruto by the collar of his uniform and crashes their mouths together. It hurts, and Sasuke's aim is a little off so they end up bumping noses as well, but he's not really thinking about the pain because he's just fucking kissed Naruto, is still kissing him.

The boy in question makes a startled noise at first contact, and Sasuke feels the hum of it against his lips. After a frozen moment of shock Naruto begins to pull back, and something in Sasuke's mind registers that as wrong, so he tightens his grip on Naruto's collar and brings his other hand to the back of Naruto's neck. Sasuke moves, lips against Naruto's slack lips, pressing slowly, letting them catch against each other.

This time, an entirely different sound comes from Naruto, an almost inaudible gasping inhale, and then Sasuke nearly loses his balance leaning over the table in between them because Naruto. Starts. Kissing. Back. He pushes himself forward while simultaneously grabbing Sasuke's tie to pull him in and this is happening, this is actually happening.

It's warm, hot even, because Naruto's body temperature runs somewhere between a fucking furnace and the core of the fucking sun. He smells like a mix of sweat and shampoo, and the sticky-wet sounds of their mouths moving together feels obscenely loud in Sasuke's quiet room. Naruto pushes eagerly, trying to force it, but Sasuke grips hard into the hairs at the nape of Naruto's neck. Pay attention, he says without speaking. He tilts their heads for a better angle, changes the strange mashing of their mouths into a proper lip-lock, and Naruto's breath shudders hotly against his face.

Sasuke's eyes flash open, and he thinks, "When did they close?" And then he pulls back, eyes wide. Naruto's eyes are still closed, and he's leaning dangerously far forward, lips searching. When they find nothing, his eyelids finally, finally, flutter open.

Sasuke stares, rushing sounds filling his ears.

"Wh—" Naruto's voice catches. He swallows, tries again. "Sasuke, you. Why... stop?" He sounds hoarse, breathless as if he'd just sprinted up stairs.

Sasuke is so still he could be mistaken for a statue. This close, he can feel Naruto's breath ghosting across his face, can see his pupils blown wide and dark, leaving only the thinnest ring of blue around Naruto's eyes.

"I," Naruto says, brow furrowing. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke shoves him away with so much force that they both go tumbling backwards onto the floor. Sasuke rights himself and presses his hand over his mouth, staring at Naruto from across the table.

It takes a few seconds longer for Naruto to recover, and when he does, all he seems to be able to do for a while is stare hazily back. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, his eyes lose their unfocused glaze, and his face begins to fill with heat.

Naruto is the first to speak. "What the fuck!" And then, "Sasuke, what the fuck!" And then, "What—" And then, "Why—" And then, "I—I didn't say you could do that!"

To which Sasuke barks back, rather snidely, and forgetting that he was supposed to be in shock, "I didn't hear you objecting at the time, did I, dumb ass!"

"Well how was I supposed to! You were, we were—" Naruto reddens even further, and Sasuke is sure it's with anger.

"Shut up!" Sasuke yells. "Don't say it!"

"I wasn't going to!" Naruto yells back, somehow more offended at that than at what they'd just done, what Sasuke had just done to him.

"Well..." Sasuke trails off. "Good!"

"Heh. Great!"

"Fine!"

"Spectacular!"

"Will! You! Two! Keep it down!" Comes Itachi's muffled voice through the ceiling, accompanied by several pointed bangs.

In the middle of yelling, Sasuke's mouth clicks audibly shut. He glares daggers at Naruto, who is still flushed, though less so than before. Sasuke feels his own face cooling the slightest bit.

This is your fault, Sasuke mouths at Naruto sullenly. Naruto gapes at him, disbelief written clear across his features. Sasuke tilts his chin in direct challenge, and then they abruptly turn stormy, unreadable. Sasuke has seen that expression on Naruto only a few times in his life, and every time it has appeared, someone gets their day royally fucked.

Sasuke may have made a mistake. He changes the 'may have' into a 'definitely' when Naruto shifts and stands. Sasuke tenses and stands, too, refusing him the higher ground. Naruto stalks toward him, which isn't something Sasuke ever considered him capable of doing, but he apparently is. And Sasuke, Sasuke might be a little intimidated, because for every step Naruto takes forward, Sasuke takes one back.

They've come to blows before, so it really wouldn't be the first time they've settled something with their fists. There's something in Naruto's eyes that's putting Sasuke on edge, though, and deep down he knows that things could get out of hand if he doesn't diffuse this situation. It's a split second decision: he's going to have to take a hit. His back hits the wall. He's boxed in. No escape now. Hopefully, Naruto stops at one.

Sasuke clenches his hands and forces down his trained instinct to guard himself. Get it over with, he thinks, and then Naruto curls two fistfuls of Sasuke's shirt into his grasp and they're, they're kissing again.

It's rough and clumsy, and their teeth click, and through his lashes Sasuke can see that Naruto's got his eyes screwed tightly shut. It's over before Sasuke even finishes processing, before he can even think to respond. Naruto pulls back, breathing hard, and their lips smack wetly apart. "Revenge," he growls harshly.

Sasuke can't help it. It's... Absurd, but, despite what just happened, a short huff of laughter escapes him. "Are you serious right now?"

"What's so funny?" Naruto says, confusion sneaking into his voice.

"You," Sasuke cuts himself off, and then; "That sucked."

Naruto flinches and shoves Sasuke back, except that he's got little to no room to move anymore, so he ends up pressed flush to the wall. "We can't all have had secret girlfriends to practice on," Naruto exclaims.

"What, so you believe me now?"

"Shut your face, asshole!"

And that should be the end of it. A bunch of stupid accidents, mistakes, to look back on and laugh about, or possibly never speak of again. But it's not.


End file.
